User blog:Zy BG9K/Happy New Year, everybody!
2014 equals... *RIVER THE ROLEPLAY: THE SEQUEL TO RIVER THE ROLEPLAY *LSD Dream Emulator *yo mama *PANCAKE *NNSG *S&SL *Paw in spedo (SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!) *mcdream'd *WATCH MOM GET REKT *TEEN BEACH MOVIE *ALPHA AND OMEGA *ONE DIRECTION what *TAYLOR SWIFT *ZACKERY THE HUBBY *bras, mostly leopard bras ;) *speedos *undis *diapers *DO THE POTTY DANCE!!! *5 *9 *UPSILIVER *MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB AND CHICKEN AND A BAG OF CHIPS *papi' *WITH THE POWER OF TEAMWORK SACKBOI!! *CAT EARS AHAHAHAHHAHA *the parody thing, *THE SNORTS *TREVORLON *ORIGINAL THE EPRFECT *ROOGEJ DA BUHAHTE REDDHART BOOB BRA XD *littlebigplanet 2 *TIMOTHY CREATED *YOU WANT IT? YOU GOT IT!!! *LET'S SHIP RIVER WITH EVERYONE *mwah's twerk academy *TWERKING IN THE RAIN *GUY IN A YELLOW AND BLUE SPEEDO wat *JUNE 18 *CAN'T STOP EATING THESE COOKIES!!! *FLOATING ROTATING HEADS ENTERTAINMENT *143 *DODOM72 president ohana, *T BOONE PICKENS (i've got a BOONE to PICK with you, aha) *JACK BLACK *GIRLS' GENERATION (has a boy on their chins) *TITO'S VODKA *>@> i have a pacifier *I WANNA PARTY, I WANNA SAMBA *THE ORIGINAL GEM HIGH *the green bird *HATSOONE MIKU THE WONDERFUL *ichigo *WEBKINZ *lord of the flies *DNA MIDI LOOP *ARE YOU DONE MAH REQUEST YET!?!?!?!? *stalkers' *HAH MAH NAME IS CARLA SHAW *KATAMARI DAMACY' *ZOO RACE' (more like poo bra race AHAHAHA wh-) *THAT'S SO MWAH RAVEN *PARAPPA THE RAPPER *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *bruh *DR HEINZ DOOFENSCHMIRTZ *LINK'D *OU! *DA HOP SCOTCHA *don't forget this classic masterpiece, *PA-POW! WHO WIL WIN TEH DETH BATL NOW?!?!?! *JARED *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *"Right here, babe~" //starts twerking// *YES HANNAH? *the neverending bastian faces III *C'MON TESLA, YOU KNOW THAT, I COULD BEAT YOU, BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN THINK! ABOUT LANDING A HIT ON ME... *SOOOONIIIIII- *equinox (AHA! FUNNY! cuz it's 2015 ;)) *BOB SAGET *I FEEL LIKE TAYLOR LAUTNER TODAY *NICK JONAS *YA GADIS YA *beha macan tutul *GALAXY HIPSTER GLASSES *I LOVE MY NIGHTMARE, HE'S SEXY AND HOTT!!!!! *ow owl *We are acknowledging your presence, it is now up to you to reveal yourself. *We are acknowledging your presence, it is now up to you to reveal yourself. *We are acknowledging your presence, it is now up to you to reveal yourself. *We are acknowledging your presence, it is now up to you to reveal yourself. *We are acknowledging your presence, it is now up to you to reveal yourself. *TONGUE PLUS ALL THE OTHERS *kinda i feel like i love you *You know, I’ve always equated life to a blackout. At times, everything can seem absolutely perfect, one hundred percent fine, and then suddenly – the lights are shut off without warning. You don’t know what’s going on, it’s confusing, and for some people, it can be scary. But, you know what you got to do next? You need to find an alternate solution. Strike a match for a candle, find a flashlight, something, anything. But, you don’t let the darkness consume you. You don’t let it get your spirits down. And eventually, the lights will turn back on. Everything will right itself once again, sooner or later. You just have to power through. I think that's all I could find because it's almost midnight here XD But anyways, wasn't that refreshing? Anyways, here's to an even more delectable 2015! Category:Blog posts